Von Verrat
"Von Verrat & Offenbarung" ist das erste Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Das Dorf Hirata wird von Banditen unter deren Anführer Jùzu dem Säufer, angegriffen. Kenji rettet einige der Dorfbewohner vor den Flammen, ehe Er sich allein mit Thetsu auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Hirata macht, um den dort befindlichen jungen Lord zu retten. Im Anwesen enthüllen die Beiden den scheinbaren Verrat eines Jade-Richters, der mit den Banditen gemeinsame Sache macht und den jungen Lord sowie eine hohe Adlige, mutmaßlich Nuan, lebend gefangen nehmen will. Mithilfe eines namenlosen Shinobi, der dem jungen Lord Hirata verpflichtet ist, kann Kenji sich Zutritt zum Anwesen verschaffen, während Thetsu von den Banditen entdeckt und gefasst wird. In der Ahnenkammer des Anwesens konfrontiert Er "''Die Eule''", einen mächtigen, scheinbar ebenfalls abtrünnigen Shinobi des Viper Clans. Er ermöglicht dem jungen Lord erfolgreich die Flucht, entkommt dem Ninja durch einen Trick und schafft es, Jùzu den Säufer zu täuschen, sodass Er letztlich auch Thetsu retten kann. Geplagt von unheilvollen Träumen und Vorahnungen bittet Nuan Eboshi derweil die Gottheit Yamata Orochi um ein Zeichen, welchen Weg Sie einschlagen soll. Ihr werden infolgedessen sämtliche Kräfte und Fähigkeiten entzogen und ein neuer Pfad aufgezeigt, dem Sie fortan folgen soll. Dazu muss Sie die verlorenen Lehren von Schwertmeisterin Tokomo erlernen. Kenji verspricht seiner Herrin, Sie auch auf diesem neuen Pfad, der scheinbar zum gefürchteten Frostklauengipfel führt, zu begleiten. Handlung Mit der bewusstlosen Nuan auf dem Rücken erreichen Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek schließlich den Waldrand und machen sich auf den Weg ins Dorf Hirata. Doch schon von der Ferne sehen die Drei Rauch aufsteigen, was darauf hinweist, dass das Dorf scheinbar angegriffen wird. Auch vom abseits gelegenen Anwesen steigen Rauch und Flammen auf. Kenji und Thetsu entscheiden sich, in Richtung Dorf zu gehen, um dort etwaige Überlebende aus den Feuern zu retten. Kinlek soll in der Zwischenzeit mit der bewusstlosen Nuan am Waldrand warten. Kehren die Beiden bis Sonnenaufgang nicht zurück, so will Er mit der Kriegerin allein weiterziehen. Kenji und Thetsu werden auf dem Weg zum Dorf an der einzigen Brücke von zwei Banditen aufgehalten, die behaupten, zu "Jùzu dem Säufer" zu gehören, einem gefährlichen Banditenkommandant. Da die beiden Krieger immer noch angeschlagen sind vom Kampf mit dem Keiler versuchen Sie zunächst, die Feinde zu überlisten und an Ihnen vorbei in Richtung Dorf zu gelangen. Dabei wird Thetsu jedoch von einem der Banditen mit einem Axthieb niedergestreckt, als Er versucht, über dessen Kopf zu springen und davon zu rennen. Gleichzeitig gelingt es Kenji zwar, das Schwert des einen Gegners in Stücke zu schlagen und Ihn damit zu entwaffnen, Er hat jedoch ebenfalls nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen zwei Feinde zu bestehen und findet sich alsbald am Boden wieder. Gerade als Er denkt, verloren zu sein, gehen die beiden Banditen urplötzlich tot zu Boden. Ein namenloser Shinobi erscheint vor Kenji, der Ihm scheinbar das Leben gerettet hat. Von Ihm erfährt der Samurai, dass sich der junge Lord Hirata im Anwesen befindet und dass es die Aufgabe des Shinobi ist, Ihn zu retten. Kenji bietet Ihm seine Hilfe an, welche der Ninja jedoch ablehnt. Er macht sich allein auf den Weg ins Anwesen, während der junge Samurai zunächst den bewusstlosen Vanara zu Kinlek bringt, damit Dieser sich auch um dessen Verletzungen kümmern kann. Während Kinlek damit beginnt, die Verletzungen von Thetsu zu versorgen, damit Dieser bald wieder zu Kräften und zu Bewusstsein kommt, begibt sich Kenji nun ungehindert ins Dorf. Dort brechen immer mehr Feuer aus und Er stößt auf zahlreiche Tote. Ebenso bemerkt Er, dass die Plünderungen noch in vollem Gange sind und sich zahlreiche Banditen innerhalb des Dorfes befinden. Da Er unmöglich allein gegen all diese Gegner bestehen kann, versucht Kenji zunächst ein Ablenkungsmanöver, indem Er die Waffen der beiden toten Banditen am Stadtrand auf die anderen im Dorf wirft, dies scheitert aber an seinen miserablen Wurfkünsten. Schließlich entscheidet Er sich für den direkten Weg, seine ohnehin bevorzugte Methode und beginnt damit, an den Türen zu klopfen, die noch nicht aufgebrochen worden sind, um die darin verbarrikadierten Dorfbewohner zu versammeln und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tatsächlich gelingt es Ihm, einige Bewohner des Dorfes mit sich aus den Flammen an den Waldrand zu führen. Von Diesen erfährt Er, dass die Dörfler den Viper Clan und den Adel beschuldigen, den Angriff geführt und die Banditen absichtlich ins Dorf gelassen zu haben, da es viel zu leicht für Jùzu und seine Männer gewesen sei, das Dorf zu betreten. Es wurde kaum Gegenwehr geleistet. Außerdem ist der ältere Lord Hirata derzeit nicht zugegen, sondern mit einem Großteil seiner Armee auf dem Weg nach Tatara, um an einer militärischen Besprechung teilzunehmen. Nur sein junger Sohn verwaltet aktuell das Anwesen. Kenji wird klar, dass die Banditen tatsächlich durch einen Informanten von dieser Tatsache in Kenntnis gesetzt worden sein müssen, um einen so präzisen Angriff durchzuführen. Nach einer kurzen Erholungspause am Waldrand beschließen Kenji und Thetsu, der inzwischen wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, sich ins Anwesen zu begeben, um zu versuchen, den jungen Lord Hirata zu retten. Obgleich Beide immer noch angeschlagen sind, ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie jetzt handeln müssen, ehe es für Haus Hirata zu spät sein könnte und machen sich sofort auf den Weg. Da sie sich immer noch im Schutz der Nacht bewegen, können Kenji und Thetsu den Haupteingang des Anwesens auch recht problemlos erreichen. Im Innenhof entdecken Sie tatsächlich Jùzu den Säufer direkt am Haupttor in Begleitung eines Mannes mit einer jadegrün schimmernden Rüstung. Anhand der Rüstung und der Insignien kann Kenji diese Person als ein Mitglied der Jade-Bailiff identifizieren, der "Jade-Richter". Diese Vollstrecker sind Elite-Agenten des Jade-Kaisers selbst und nur in seinem Auftrag unterwegs. Der Samurai ist schockiert darüber, dass einer dieser edlen Agenten einen Angriff auf ein nobles Haus eines Clans leitet und hierfür sogar Banditen als Werkzeuge einsetzt. Um an mehr Informationen zu kommen, teilen sich Kenji und Thetsu auf. Während der Samurai sich in eines der Quartiere der Soldaten auf dem Hof begibt, um nach weiteren Überlebenden zu sehen, schleicht sich Thetsu zur Seitenwand des großen Hauptgebäudes, vor dem immer noch die beiden Anführer des Überfalls stehen. Sein Plan sieht vor, sich aufs Dach zu begeben und von dort deren Gespräch zu belauschen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Dies scheitert jedoch, als die Bogenschützen auf dem Vordach den Vanara schnell erspähen und verfolgen. Kenji gelingt es, unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch Thetsu wird mit mehreren Pfeilen niedergestreckt und bewusstlos zu Jùzu und dem Jade-Richter gebracht. Kenji realisiert, dass Er momentan nichts für den Vanara tun kann und bemerkt, als Er das Hauptgebäude ausspäht, abermals den namenlosen Shinobi, der dabei ist, die Feinde vom Vordach aus zu belauschen. Mit einer selbst gebastelten Brandbombe, die Er aus einem Wetzstein und einem Stück Stoff baut, gelingt es Kenji, die Wachen lange genug abzulenken, um ebenfalls die Gebäudeseite zu erreichen. Nachdem der Shinobi Ihm aufs Dach geholfen hat, belauschen die Beiden die Gespräche Ihrer Feinde, wodurch sich Kenji's anfänglicher Verdacht bestätigt: Der Jade-Richter hat Jùzu und seine Männer angeheuert, um den Überfall zu führen, sodass man später allein die Banditen verantwortlich machen wird und Niemand die Beteiligung eines hochrangigen Agenten des Kaisers beweisen kann. Außerdem erfahren die Beiden, dass Jùzu und der Jaderichter nach zwei Personen im Anwesen suchen: dem jungen Lord Hirata und einer unbekannten Frau, über die sie nur die Information haben, dass Sie sich hier aufhalten soll. Nachdem Sie diese Informationen erhalten haben, betreten der Shinobi und Kenji das Anwesen. Nachdem Er mehrere Wachen lautlos getötet hat, begibt sich der Ninja in die unteren Stockwerke, wohl wissend, dass sich der junge Lord Hirata in der Ahnenkammer befinden wird. Kenji, der glaubt, dass der Andere seine Unterstützung nicht brauchen wird, überprüft die oberen Stockwerke und entdeckt eine Überlebende in tiefer Trauer. Diese erzählt Ihm, dass Ihr Sohn, Soldat in Diensten des Lords, versucht hat, diesen zu schützen, aber bereits getötet worden ist. So erfährt Kenji, dass die Angreifer den jungen Lord bereits erreicht haben, weswegen der Ninja wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben wird, den Lord allein zu schützen. Nachdem Er der Frau Anweisungen gegeben hat, aufs Vordach zu klettern und sich dort versteckt zu halten, bis Er Sie in Sicherheit bringt, begibt Er sich ebenfalls in die Ahnenkammer, um dem Shinobi zu Hilfe zu eilen und seine Schuld bei Diesem zu tilgen. An den Stufen der unterirdischen Kammer entdeckt Kenji auch tatsächlich die Leiche eines jungen Kriegers, der gnadenlos getötet wurde. In seinen Händen entdeckt Er sogenannte "Brechbohnen", die Er an sich nimmt, auch wenn Er sich an deren Nutzen spontan nicht mehr erinnert. Als Er kurz darauf tiefer in die Katakomben vordringt, erreicht Er rasch die große Kammer, in welcher Statuen aller Ahnen des Clans aufgebaut sind. Ein sonderbarer Nebel erfüllt den Raum und löst bei Kenji Halluzinationen aus, noch ehe Dieser darauf reagieren kann. So sieht Er zunächst Saze Jinsuke, seinen Sensei, sterbend am Boden liegen, doch als Er sich nähert, löst sich die Illusion auf. Nur kurz darauf erscheinen unzählige Dämonen, Yokai, um Ihn und kommen auf Ihn zu. Nicht sicher, ob es eine Illusion ist oder nicht, macht sich Kenji zum Kampf bereit. Erst als die Dämonen Ihn beinahe erreicht haben, erinnert Er sich endlich an die Wirkung der "Brechbohnen". Durch das Geräusch, dass Sie machen, wenn sie zerbrochen werden, kann Er die Täuschung aufheben und in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren, sodass die Yokai aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwinden. Vor sich sieht Er nun den jungen Lord Hirata und den namenlosen Shinobi, der gerade versucht, Diesen mit seinem Körper vor einem Angriff zu schützen. Ein weiterer, älterer Mann, bewaffnet mit Katana und Eulenfedern an der Rüstung, streckt den Shinobi gnadenlos nieder. In diesem Angreifer erkennt Kenji aufgrund dessen Rüstung den "Großen Shinobi", auch bekannt als "''Die Eule''". Er ist der größte Shinobi des Viper Clans, was Kenji umso fassungsloser macht, dass Er nun den jungen Lord angreift. Kenji rettet den jungen Lord schließlich, indem Er die Aufmerksamkeit des abtrünnigen Shinobi auf sich zieht, wohl wissend, dass Er gegen Diesen nicht gewinnen kann. Während der junge Lord Hirata die Gelegenheit ergreift und flüchtet, will die Eule Ihn verfolgen, bis Kenji dessen Ehre beleidigt und Ihn damit zwingt, sich Ihm zuzuwenden. Da Er weiß, dass Er gegen einen legendären Shinobi wie Diesen nicht gewinnen kann, weicht Kenji dessen Attacken immer wieder aus, indem Er die Statuen als Deckung nutzt und sucht einen Ausweg. Währenddessen verwickelt Er die Eule in Gespräche, wobei Dieser den jungen Samurai nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Frau fragt, welche die Angreifer neben Lord Hirata suchen. Kenji weiß nicht, um wen es sich dabei handelt, auch wenn Er vermutet, dass Nuan gemeint sein könnte. Um dem Feind keine Informationen zu geben, hüllt Er sich in Worthülsen und leere Antworten. Schließlich gelingt es Ihm, die Tasche des namenlosen Shinobi, der noch am Boden liegt, an sich zu bringen und mit einer von zwei darin befindlichen Eierbomben, einer Rauchbombe, dem Feind die Sicht zu nehmen, sodass Er sich Diesem entziehen kann. Er flüchtet zurück ins obere Stockwerk und trifft sich dort erneut mit dem jungen Lord Hirata, wie Er es mit Diesem vor dessen Flucht aus der Kammer abgesprochen hatte. Mit der Anweisung an den jungen Lord, dass Er und die überlebende Frau sich auf dem Vordach verstecken, bis Sie einen lauten Knall hören und dann losrennen sollen, legt Kenji die Rüstung eines der getöteten Banditen an und begibt sich in den Innenhof. Dort gibt Er sich als Mitglied von Jùzu's Bande aus und nimmt den immer noch bewusstlosen Vanara mit sich, um Ihn zu "foltern". Während Er über den Hof läuft, wartet Kenji eine günstige Gelegenheit ab, bis Ihn der Kommandant der Banditen nicht mehr beobachtet, ehe Er dann eine Sake-Flasche, die Er zuvor aus den Vorräten der Hirata geholt hat, in die brennenden Gebäude wirft, ebenso einen Feuerwerkskörper aus dem Beutel des namenlosen Shinobi. Die daraus resultierende Explosion und Stichflamme lenkt die Banditen ab, sodass Kenji mit dem bewusstlosen Thetsu auf dem Rücken aus dem Anwesen in die dunkle Nacht fliehen kann. Sie treffen den jungen Lord Hirata und die überlebende Frau am Fuß des Hügels, wo sich auch die überlebenden Dorfbewohner, sowie Kinlek und Nuan Eboshi, befinden. Die Überlebenden entscheiden sich, vorerst in die Wälder zu flüchten und führen die Gruppe zu einer kleinen Pagode, wo Sie sich erstmal erholen können und relativ sicher sein werden. In der Nacht werden dann zunächst die Verletzten versorgt. Früh am nächsten Morgen bittet Nuan Eboshi, die inzwischen wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, Kenji um ein vertrauliches Gespräch in den Wäldern. Abseits der Anderen erklärt Sie dem jungen Samurai, dass Sie eigentlich eine viel stärkere Kriegerin ist und den dämonischen Keiler früher hätte allein besiegen können, jedoch scheinen Ihre Kräfte seit einiger Zeit massiv zu schwinden und Sie kann die Techniken der Ashinaru nicht mehr wirklich einsetzen. Sie berichtet außerdem von einem wiederkehrenden Traum, in dem Sie sich im Kampf mit jenem Mitglied des Reiher Clans sieht, der Ihre Ehre beleidigt hat und den Sie deshalb im Kampf besiegen soll. Sie verliert diesen Kampf jedes Mal und stirbt. Immer danach erscheint ein mysteriöser alter Mann, dessen Identität Sie nicht kennt und der Sie warnt, dass Sie den Kampf verlieren wird, wenn Sie der Tradition der Ashinaru nicht abschwört und die geheimen Techniken von Lady Tokomo erlernt, einer mysteriösen Schwertmeisterin, deren Techniken jedoch schon lange vergessen wurden. Nuan fürchtet nun, dass es sich bei diesem Traum um eine Vision handeln könnte, doch ist Sie sich nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich die Traditionen Ihres Clans aufgeben kann, da dies Ihre Ehre massiv verletzen würde. Kenji, der bereits seit dem Aufbruch zu dieser Mission das Gefühl hatte, dass es sich hier um eine Falle oder gar eine Verschwörung handeln könnte, erzählt Nuan von einer Lektion seines Meisters Jian Shimada, der Ihm einst sagte, dass auch ein Samurai seinen eigenen Weg gehen und nicht nur ein willenloses Werkzeug in Diensten seines Herrn sein soll, wenn Er seinem Clan wirklich dienen will. Er glaubt an die Richtigkeit dieser Vision und versichert Nuan, Sie zu unterstützen, egal, welchen Weg Sie auch wählen wird. Als Sie Ihn fragt, wo Er mit der Suche nach den Lehren der Schwertmeisterin beginnen würde, fällt Ihm eine Legende seines Sensei ein, in welcher Dieser Ihm von einem mystischen Kloster hoch oben im Frostklauengipfel in den Landen des Pegasus Clans berichtet hat, wo angeblich die größten Schwertmeister uralte Techniken studieren. Obgleich Er nicht sicher weiß, ob dieses Kloster überhaupt existiert, bietet Kenji an, Nuan dorthin zu bringen. Die junge Kriegerin, immer noch verunsichert und hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Loyalität zu Ihrer Mission und den Visionen, bittet in einem wütenden und verzweifelten Stoßgebet schließlich Yamata Orochi, die achtköpfige Schlange, um Rat, welche Ihr Clan anbetet. Urplötzlich verfällt Sie in ein Koma und bricht vor Kenji zusammen. Dessen Wiederbelebungsversuche bleiben erfolglos, sodass Ihm nichts übrig bleibt, als seine Herrin im Wald zu beschützen und auf Ihr Erwachen zu warten. Erst eine Stunde später erwacht Nuan wieder und berichtet Kenji, dass Sie den alten Mann in dieser Vision erneut traf, der Ihr sagte, dass "ein volles Gefäß nicht weiter befüllt werden kann und zunächst geleert werden muss!". Während die Beiden noch darüber rätseln, was es damit auf sich hat, bricht Nuan ohne Vorwarnung erneut zusammen, dieses Mal mit schwerem Fieber. Kenji bringt Sie zur Pagode im Wald zurück, wo sich Kinlek und Thetsu mit Tee und Kräuterwickeln um Ihr Fieber kümmern. Während Nuan sich erholt, bespricht Kenji mit dem jungen Lord Hirata die nächsten Schritte. Dessen Vater wird sobald nicht zurückkommen können, da Er nach Tatara, in die Hauptstadt des Viper Clans beordert wurde, um an einem militärischen Treffen teilzunehmen. Kenji bietet dem jungen Lord an, ein Schreiben an seinen Bruder aufzusetzen, der in seiner Heimatstadt Konoha im Moment ebenfalls die Geschäfte führt, da auch Mitsue Tezuka, sein Vater, wohl zu diesem Treffen berufen wurde. In dem Schreiben wird Kenji seinen Bruder bitten, dem jungen Lord und den Dorfbewohnern Obdach und Schutz zu gewähren, wenn diese zurück kommen, um ihr Dorf wieder aufzubauen. Dankbar nimmt der junge Lord dieses Angebot an. Bereits am frühen Mittag brechen Er und die Dorfbewohner in Richtung Konoha auf. Als Nuan gegen Abend wieder erwacht, ist Ihr Fieber gesunken, Sie stellt jedoch fest, dass Sie beinahe all Ihre vormaligen Kräfte und sogar Ihre Kampfkunst eingebüßt hat. Scheinbar haben die himmlischen Mächte Ihr Ihre Fähigkeiten genommen, damit Sie einen völlig neuen Weg beschreiten kann und nun bleibt Ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig, als dem Folge zu leisten. Sie bittet Kenji nun endgültig, Sie zu diesem Kloster zu begleiten, was Dieser erneut zusagt. Auch Thetsu und Kinlek schließen sich erneut an. Ersterer hofft, dass Er in dem legendären Kloster neues Wissen finden kann und Er erhält außerdem das Versprechen von Nuan Eboshi, dass Sie Ihm Zugang zum Tempel der vier Winde in der Hauptstadt verschaffen wird, wenn Er Ihre Sache unterstützt. Kinlek hingegen hofft, in dem Tempel eventuell Hinweise auf die Verderbnis zu finden, der Sie auf die Spur gekommen sind. Ihm verspricht Nuan außerdem, dass Er Zugang zu den heiligsten Wäldern des Viper Clans im Norden erhalten wird, wo Er noch viel mehr Verderbnis, vielleicht sogar deren Ursprung, vermutet, wenn Er der Gruppe hilft. Wenn auch mit unterschiedlichen Ambitionen machen sich die vier ungleichen Kameraden dann auf den Weg und die beschwerliche Reise. Nuan und Kenji ist dabei schmerzlich bewusst, dass Sie Ihre Heimat vorübergehend verlassen müssen, obgleich scheinbar große politische Verschwörungen im Gange sind, die dem Viper Clan nachhaltig schaden könnten. Doch Beide wissen, dass Sie mit Ihren jetzigen Mitteln nichts ausrichten, aber vielleicht auf dieser Reise lernen und stärker werden können und dass Sie, wenn Sie schlussendlich zurückkehren, dieser Bedrohung für Ihre Familie und Ihren Clan, gewachsen sein werden. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Nuan Eboshi * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek Antagonisten * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (Erstauftritt) * Jùzu der Säufer (Erstauftritt) * Die Eule (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Namenloser Shinobi (Erstauftritt) * Lord Hirata (Erstauftritt) * Yamata Orochi (als Vision) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Mitsue Tezuka (nur erwähnt) * Jian Shimada (nur erwähnt) * Saze Jinsuke (als Vision) * Lady Tomoe (nur erwähnt) Trivia * In diesem Kapitel wird etabliert, dass Thetsu ein schlechter Kletterer ist, obgleich Er als Vanara dies eigentlich meisterlich beherrschen sollte. * Gleich drei potenzielle Antagonisten werden in diesem Kapitel vorgestellt und eingeführt. * Es wird etabliert, dass Kenji ein miserabler Werfer und Schütze ist. * Nuan Eboshi wechselt Ihre Spezialisierung innerhalb der Klasse des Kensei. Sie folgt nicht länger der "Tradition des Ashinaru", sondern ab diesem Kapitel der "Tradition des Klingenmeisters". Ferner sinkt Ihr Level von vormals 6 zurück auf 3.